


And The World Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto world is future Earth, Non-binary character, Not Canon Compliant, Worldbuilding, for now, mostly headcanons with story thrown in, not starring Zetsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asura isn't as good as in canon. Indra isn't as evil.There is always a bias in history after all.But this is just a story about two inventive children.- - -Because, after all, in Hindu myth Indra is the god who kills the evil, the power hungry Vritra of the Asura.





	And The World Knew

The silence of the library was interrupted by the sound of a face hitting the floor. My face to be exact. I really, really, hate that step. I always forget it. 

I pull myself off the wooden boards, and look over to where a small shape is sitting hunched over a large old book.

"Ay! Indra! Guess what?". Oh, he winced. Whoops. Library, right. Being quiet.

My dear, sweet, older twin looks at me with an annoyed stare.

"What is it?" he says.

"Ah" I say "watch'a reading there?".

He holds up the old book. 

"It is an old medical book" he explains "from before the Plate Collision."

Indra is interested in medicine and biology. Honestly, when I take the time to sit down and read, I've always been more of a physics person. And chakra. Can't forget that.

"Learn anything interesting?" I ask, because that's the polite thing to do. But mainly because I'm actually interested. The old books may be full of old words I never know the meanings of, but Indra takes the time to explain the concepts in easier ways to understand.

"Well, it did mention something interesting. It says that sometimes there are people who don't feel like either gender. It's called being non-binary I think."

He pauses for a second and seems to become very interested in the books on the shelves behind my shoulders. "I think.. sometimes I feel like that?"

I grin at him-them- "that's pretty cool, sibling mine!" and suddenly remember why I came here in the first place.

"Oh yeah, you know that fire thing you did a couple of days ago? With those hand thingies you came up with, for people who can't shape chakra as easily as we can?"

They nod at me, following along. 

"Well" I say with a grin spreading across my face "I made a better version! You may be able to make a fireball, but I can make a better one! I've named it the Great Fireball Technique! It's so easy, an eight-year-old count learn it! Not that I would teach it to a little kid though. That would be irresponsible. Here, let me show you!'

"Asura, NOT NOW!"

**Author's Note:**

> Canon...does not give me much to work with here. But cross-referencing with reincarnations, and treating the characters as human beings helps. The idea here is to take a more realistic look at their story. A warning- I will be smashing canon to pieces and then gluing the shards back together. Also, I plan to do my best to make their abilities strong but not overpowered. Canon seems to forget that they lived in a time before ninja were like.. a thing.


End file.
